


On Cloud Nine

by Annissa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annissa/pseuds/Annissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex.  That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if I could write smut. This is the result. This story contains anal sex. If that isn't your kink, that was your warning.
> 
> Many thanks to gement for the alpha and redknightalex for the beta.

Drifting in that space between dreaming and wakefulness, she was vaguely aware of his hand moving slowly from her thigh, tickling along her hip, and up to her breast. He curled his fingers so his nails lightly scratched her skin on their way back down her body. The dream she’d been having was quickly fading as she was becoming more conscious. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and though it really felt quite nice it was hard to appreciate it when her mind was insisting she needed to sleep. A Torchwood field assignment had kept her out late the night before and he’d been asleep when she’d gotten back to their flat. She’d taken a quick shower before falling exhausted into bed next to him, her hair still damp.

She groaned and rolled onto her back.

The hand that had been traveling up and down her side changed course and began massaging her belly. His breath tickled her ear and his massaging hand moved up to cup her breast, the thumb rubbing back and forth over the nipple.

She opened her eyes a sliver and saw a small amount of dark blue light filtering through the white curtains. It was early, too early. She ran her tongue over her teeth and cringed. If he tried to kiss her, it was not going to be pleasant for him. It was unfair, though she supposed she got the better end of the deal; he never seemed to suffer from halitosis. She assumed it was a remnant of his “superior” Time Lord biology.

She closed her eyes and shifted to nuzzle the top of his head and breathe in his scent. He took advantage of her new position to lick up her neck and draw her earlobe into his mouth. He knew exactly what she liked and the fog of sleep lifted as she felt her body respond to his touch. He sucked gently on the soft skin of her ear and her heart began to beat faster while the lovely warm feeling of want spread low in her belly. She sighed as he circled the lobe with his tongue. He let it go and drew his tongue up and around the shell of her ear. He started placing small kisses along her jaw working towards her mouth. She self-consciously turned her head away from him.

“Rose?” he asked, sounding a little hurt at her rejection.

“I haven’t cleaned my teeth,“ she said, her voice still thick with sleep.

“What?”

She shielded her mouth with her hand and explained, “Morning breath.”

She smiled apologetically and moved to push her fingers through her hair, but they stuck in the knots that had developed overnight.

“How can you even be interested in sex right now?” she groaned, “My hair...”

“Oh,” he paused as if thinking it over. “Well… it’s dark.”

“Thanks. That helps,” she said, dryly.

He rolled so his upper body was partially over her.

“Rose, look at me,” he said, his thumb caressing her cheek. “You are beautiful.”

Even in the dim light, she could see the honesty in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful in that red dress you wear when we go out. You’re beautiful in your pink sweats on laundry day. And you’re beautiful with your tousled hair, naked in bed, right now.”

He captured her mouth in a kiss to punctuate his point and gently pulled her lower lip into his mouth to run his tongue along it.

“Hmm…” he said, pulling back and smacking his lips a little, “I see what you mean.”

“Hrmph,” Rose replied without opening her mouth.

“But,” he continued, “it’s not as bad as you think.”

The hand which had been kneading her breast began moving downward towards her belly.

“It’s your cultural expectations that make you think that mint flavoring is superior to the natural smell and taste of your mouth,” he explained as his fingers brushed through the soft, curly hair between her legs.

Her breath was coming faster now as she anticipated his touch.

“Granted, oral hygiene is important. In addition to the refreshing mint taste, it staves off gingivitis and gum disease.”

His middle finger slipped between the folds of her sex, circled her clit, and moved lower to her entrance. She loved when he got like this and she marveled that he could turn her on with a lecture on dental hygiene.

“What I‘m trying to say is,” he slipped his finger inside her, “you smell and taste just fine.”

He kissed her again, his tongue pressing against her lips asking for entrance. She parted them, allowing him to enter. His tongue probed her mouth, exploring the indentations of the roof and the contours of her teeth. He curled his fingers in a come-hither motion to rub the spot that drove her insane. She bucked against his hand and moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss.

He drew his finger out of her and raised his hand to his lips. He looked into her eyes and licked the tip of his finger, then put the long digit in his mouth, sucking on it as he slowly pulled it out.

“In fact, you taste incredible.”

With a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt he quickly leaned in and began licking and sucking at her neck.

Rose gasped at the sudden sensation and felt his hand return to her core. He stroked just off the side of her clit, occasionally dipping into her to gather more moisture.

She reached up to cradle the back of his head, gently pressing him against her with one hand. Her other hand twisted at her nipple. He noticed what she was doing and decided that it was his privilege to do it instead. He released her neck and moved down to her breast, taking over with his mouth what her hand had been doing. He nibbled lightly, catching the nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. He moved to the other side and repeated his actions, coaxing her nipples to hard peaks. As he shifted into this new position, he reached lower and pushed two fingers into her, slowly moving them in and out.

“Turn onto your side,” he instructed.

She did as he asked and he shifted to rest his body just behind her, pressing his chest against her back. She could feel his hardened length against her bum and pushed back gently against it.

Using the hand that had been teasing her clit, he reached around her to pinch her nipple in the web between his thumb and forefinger then ran his hand down the length of her body to her knee. He cupped his hand around her thigh and lifted, encouraging her to rest her leg upon his. He shifted his hips so his cock moved between her legs and nestled against her opening. He adjusted himself slightly higher and began moving his hips back and forth, rubbing her clit with his penis.

“How does that feel?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Rose was speechless. His hard cock was stroking her, moving slick moisture from her opening to her clit. She reached down to stroke his cock as it stroked her and then further to caress his balls. He pulled his hips back a little further and positioned himself at her opening. He moved forward just slightly so the head of his penis penetrated her. She sighed as the thick head entered her, anticipating more. He stopped and pulled out again and Rose moaned in frustration.

“More,” she gasped.

He did not comply with her request. Instead, with slow, short movements, he entered her repeatedly with just the tip of his cock.

“How does that feel, Rose?” he asked again, his voice more insistent.

Feeling she wouldn’t get what she wanted until she answered him properly, she answered, “I love it… I want more.”

“How much more?”

“Want you to fill me up.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he answered, his voice intense. She wondered what he meant and looked forward to finding out.

Slowly and firmly, he pushed into her slick heat, releasing a small groan. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he paused to allow her to adjust.

“Please just fuck me,” she begged, pushing her hips back to take him even deeper.

His hand gripped her hip as set up a more rapid pace, licking and nibbling behind her ear as he pushed and pulled in long, sure strokes. He reached around to circle her clit with his middle finger. She moved with his rhythm, her buttocks slapping lightly against his hips.

She felt his teeth graze the skin of her neck. She reached back to comb her fingers through his thick, soft hair and hold him just there. The fluttery sensation low in her belly was growing stronger with every movement. It began coiling like a watch spring, causing her to tense with anticipation.

He pulled his hips back far enough to pull all the way out of her body. She cried out in protest at the loss. When he moved forward again, his penis pressed against her bottom.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

“Yes. Oh, yes please.”

This wasn‘t something they did every time they made love, but it was something they both enjoyed.

“Hold on,” she said, her voice breathy with excitement and desire as she reached toward the side table for the little bottle of lubricant and handed it back to him.

She heard him flick it open and the sound of moist friction as he coated his cock with the gel.

He returned to his position against her back and pressed his penis against her tight ring of muscle. He gently and firmly pressed forward. She moaned loudly as he slowly pushed inside her tight, velvety orifice. He held tightly onto her hip, keeping her still while he penetrated her.

“Is it good?” he asked.

“Yeah. Go slow.”

She continued to repeat the word “slow,” like an incantation until he was buried inside her.

“Touch yourself, Rose,” he said as he started the outward motion.

She began running her fingers around her inner folds. She was becoming accustomed to the feel of him inside her and she began pushing back against him, encouraging him to move slightly faster. She moved her fingers closer to her clit, but avoided direct contact. She was getting close and wanted for him to come with her.

“I got you something yesterday,” he said.

She thought she might never understand his ability to form complete sentences during sex.

“Yeah?” was all she could manage.

“Yeah,” he answered, his voice deep and husky.

He hadn’t lost his rhythm, pulling her hips back against him, pushing deep within her.

“You want it now?” he whispered in her ear.

“Now? Right now?” she asked, slightly panicky.

She continued to stroke herself, wanting very much to come, but not too soon.

“Just tell me if it‘s too much.” Still deep within her, he stopped his movements.

She felt him grope for something behind him and then heard the flick of the bottle of lubricant again. A moment later, she heard a buzzing sound. He reached around and pressed the vibrating tip of something cool and hard against her clit, then he picked up his rhythm where he’d left off.

The sensation was electric. It was so intense that it nearly sent her over the edge instantly. Then a thought occurred to her.

“Doctor, please tell me that’s not the sonic screwdriver.”

His new screwdriver had fewer settings than the old one and wasn’t entirely predictable or reliable. Plus, there were a few places screwdrivers did not belong.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rose. Do you know how hard that would be to clean?”

She couldn’t manage a laugh as he lightly massaged her clit with the vibrator. It was unlike anything she’d felt before. As he moved and twisted it against her she could tell it had more girth than the toys she’d used in the past. It was also contoured differently with smooth dips along its length and a curve to the tip that he used to tug on her clit as he pulled it upward. He continued to fuck her using the slow rhythm he’d set up earlier.

On his outstroke, he turned the vibrator around in his hand then pushed it upward to penetrate her pussy. The toy was shorter than she expected so that when it was inserted as far as it could comfortably go, very little of it remained outside her body. His hand went back to her hip as he pushed back into her arse, his testicles pressing against the base of the toy pushing it even further, making her gasp. The feeling of fullness was nearly more than she could bear when combined with the friction of the Doctor behind her and the vibration of the hard plastic toy against all the right spots in her front.

She could tell the Doctor was enjoying the vibration as well. He was breathing in short, breathy gasps and he was no longer attempting to speak in full sentences. Instead, he was resorting to small noises of encouragement, most of them not even in English. He was getting close. She circled her finger closer to her clit and closed her eyes concentrating on the feeling of her muscles squeezing the toy and of the Doctor’s cock pushing into her.

The Doctor started to increase his rhythm and she pushed back against him encouraging him to go faster. She couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Come for me, Doctor. Come for me.”

She felt him bite her shoulder and a low, guttural sound started to grow deep in his chest becoming louder until it was a shout. She felt him begin to pulse inside her and rubbed firmly against her clit. She groaned as she peaked, riding the intense waves of her orgasm and reveling in the feel of her grip on the toy in her front and the cock in her bottom.

They laid together for a moment, catching their breath and enjoying the aftershocks of their coupling.

He reached between her legs, turned the vibrator off, and gently removed it. He set it somewhere behind him and wrapped his arm around her, fondling her breast and nuzzling her neck.

“Was that ok?” he asked.

“We are definitely doing that again,” she answered, laughing and breathless.

She could practically hear him grin.

“So, what do you want to do today?” he said, his voice sounding far too chipper for her liking.

“Doctor, what time is it?”

“Half five,” he replied immediately.

He hadn’t lost his sense of time and it was a point of pride for him.

“Well, I’m going to clean up, then I’m going back to sleep.”

With a sigh he rolled onto his back while she got up and went into the en suite.

In the dim light of the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror trying to see what he saw. She tried to see past the disheveled hair and the lack of makeup, but saw only Rose Tyler, the ordinary girl she always was and would always be.

There was a knock on the door.

“Rose? I thought I’d make some breakfast. Did you want me to wake you when it’s ready?”

She smiled. She might never understand what he saw, but she was glad he saw it.


End file.
